


Ice Doesn't Always Need to Be Cold, Does It?

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Foggy Is Shameless, Ice Bucket Challenge, Love Confessions, M/M, first kiss(es), literally just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has decided, for some damn reason, he wants to attempt the Ice Bucket Challenge. So, when Karen leaves the office for a week to visit her family, Matt takes the opportunity, knowing Karen would shut him down fast. Still not knowing why he wants to do it so much, Matt employs Foggy to help him. Let's just say that Foggy has wandering eyes and is unable to keep his mouth from saying things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Doesn't Always Need to Be Cold, Does It?

Foggy was honestly surprised when Matt said he'd be willing to do the Ice Bucket Challenge. It just didn't seem like something Matt would do, but then again, Matt was full of surprises. He'd just out and said it one day at the office, about a week ago. It was straight from left field, and had nothing to do with their conversation.

 

Nonetheless, Foggy was willing to accept Matt's crazy idea and film it for him. Karen had been out of the office for a few days, visiting her family. She wouldn't be back for another few. They decided they would be doing it later that day, they just had a case to clear up.

 

Once the case was out of the way, Matt and Foggy headed over to Foggy's place, because his complex had a yard behind it and some trees. It would be better to do it there then at Matt's. At least at Foggy's, no one would gawk awkwardly or make seedy comments.

 

They got to Foggy's, and the man in question led Matt to a picnic table behind the complex and sat him down so he could run in and fill a bucket with ice.

 

While Foggy was inside, Matt took the time to think about why he was doing this. For ALS awareness, quite obviously, but something was bugging him. He felt like he was doing it for some other reason, for some reason only his subconscious knew about.

 

When Foggy returned with the bucket of ice, he took it over to the water hose and filled it up. Matt could smell the crisp, almost metallic water as it was being added to the bucket. Luckily, Foggy had brought Matt home so he could change into jeans and a t-shirt, Matt not knowing he chose a very thin white shirt.

 

The bucket was soon full and Foggy was dragging Matt towards it. He got one of the kids that was out back to film. When he gave the go, the camera started rolling.

 

"Hi." Matt said awkwardly. "I'm Matt Murdock and-" he continued, only to be cut off by Foggy.

 

"And he's the idiot who wasn't nominated." Foggy added teasingly. Matt rolled his eyes in Foggy's general direction, continuing to speak.

 

"I would like to nominate Karen Page and Foggy Nelson." Matt finished. Foggy had been laughing at his nomination of Karen, but he quickly stopped at the mention of his own name. At his small squeak of protest, Matt just smirked.

 

Foggy got over himself quickly and picked up the bucket. It was his turn to smirk now as he happily drenched his best friend with ice water.

 

Matt's over-sensitive touch was sent into overdrive, almost sending him into shock. He made it through, though, so that was good.

 

The kid stopped filming and tried to hand Foggy back his phone, but the lawyer was too busy with a new distraction. Standing beside him was Matthew freaking Murdock, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen himself, soaking wet. Matt's hair was plastered this way and that to his forehead, and his t-shirt was almost transparent as it outlined his toned front. Foggy had to bite his lip so he wouldn't whistle at the sight or make an awkward comment.

 

However, even biting his lip failed, for Foggy freed it from his teeth and took an inaudible breath before speaking.

 

"Damn, Matty. You got some muscles going on." Foggy told him, voice a mix of being impressed and trying not to sound like he was flirting.

 

"Uh, thanks?" Matt muttered, trying to shake the water out of his hair.

 

The action caused Foggy to bite his lip again, as well as inhale sharply. He couldn't explain the way it made him feel all over, but he knew it was a really, really good feeling.

 

Matt heard the hitch in Foggy's voice and tilted his head slightly in question. "You okay Foggy?" he asked, voice laced with concern despite his own almost-freezing state.

 

"Yeah, fine." Foggy lied, heartbeat racing from both Matt's actions and the lie.

 

"You're not." Matt insisted.

 

"Can we... can we talk about this inside?" Foggy asked, voice unusually strained.

 

Matt nodded. "Yeah, of course. As long as nobody yells at me for getting things wet." he said.

 

Foggy gave a weak chuckle. "You're good. No one will care." he said, directing Matt inside. Luckily, Foggy lived on the main floor, just for the sake of Matt coming over.

 

Once they reached Foggy's living room, Foggy sat Matt on the couch and proceeded to sit a bit farther down the couch.

 

"What's wrong?" Matt asked again, voice even and soft. He hoped nothing serious was wrong with Foggy. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

 

"It's not that anything is wrong, par say, but more along the lines of...." Foggy trailed off, not sure if what words to use. Matt just sat there patiently, waiting for Foggy to be ready to tell him.

 

"More along the lines of..." Foggy tried again. "This." he finally said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Matt's lips. As soon as he went to pull away, he felt Matt's cold, wet hand brace the back of his neck and the sensation of Matt kissing him back.

 

It didn't last long, but it was long enough for them. When they pulled away, Foggy's eyes were wide in both lust and shock, and Matt's were doing weird things, probably because they didn't work right. Foggy tentatively placed a hand on Matt's thigh, just above his knee. He could hear Matt's breath hitch, so he knew it wasn't all that unwelcomed. If Matt hadn't liked it, he would've said something.

 

Matt was consciously aware of Foggy's hand on his thigh, and he had to bite his lip rather hard. The touch sent a fire down the chilled nerves where his hand rested, and Matt was trying not to give a small moan.

 

Sadly, his attempts failed. The small moan tumbled from his lips and past his chattering teeth, falling onto Foggy's ears. The sound, oh the beautiful sound, in turn caused Foggy to bite his own lip, even while his eyes were trained on Matt's teeth poking out from over his bottom lip. He wondered what it would feel like if Matt bit Foggy's bottom lips, or vice versa. Maybe he should test it?

 

"Can.. Can I do that again?" Foggy asked, voice low and shaky.

 

Matt breathed out a small 'absolutely', and Foggy's lips were on his again. It felt... amazing, if he had to put a single word to it. If not amazing, absolutely perfect.

 

Foggy nipped at Matt's bottom lip, gaining a gasp from the brunette. He took that as a good sign and nipped at Matt's lip again, this time keeping his teeth there to suck on it a little bit.

 

Matt moaned deeply into the kiss, vibrating Foggy's mouth, and in the process causing Foggy to moan into the kiss as well.

 

Somehow, the kiss broke and Matt had placed his forehead on Foggy's shoulder, both men panting slightly.

 

Now, Matt realized, he knew why he had subconsciously wanted to do the Ice Bucket Challenge: he wanted to impress Foggy. He had been suppressing his feelings for what felt like decades, but now that he had let them surface, he felt... better, like there was one less thing that he needed to bury with the shovel he didn't have.

 

Foggy placed his hand in Matt's wet hair, running his fingers through the brown locks. They may have been wet and clumpy, but they were still soft.

 

Once Matt pulled away from Foggy's shoulder, Foggy gentled cupped his cheek in his large hand, feeling Matt's stubble under his palm. He pulled Matt in for a softer, less heated kiss that lasted for at least a good two minutes. During the kiss, Matt's hands hand somehow found themselves under Foggy's shirt, running up and down his actually well-muscled sides. It seemed Foggy had more muscle than his appearance let on, but Matt could only tell by touch, so he wouldn't know any better.

 

The kiss broke and Foggy looked Matt in the eyes, not at all disappointed with Matt's wandering eyes. The other man couldn't help it if his eyes didn't work right, and Foggy found it kind of endearing.

 

Foggy ran his thumb over Matt's cheekbone, a small smile dancing across his face.

 

"I... I think I love you." came rushing out of his mouth, a product of the moment. The minute he knew what he was saying, his heartbeat had picked up in panic.

 

While Foggy had been caressing his cheek, an equally small smile had formed on Matt's face. When he heard those words come out of Foggy's mouth, and the subsequent heartbeat raise, he placed his hand of Foggy's, giving a soft look in what he hoped was Foggy's direction. He pulled Foggy's hand off his cheek, still clasped under his, and pressed a soft kiss to the palm of his hand.

 

"I think I love you too." he muttered, letting Foggy have his hand back. It felt good to say that; he had been bottling it up and hiding it since the lovely 'avocados at law' conversation at Columbia Law.

 

Hearing those words from Matt sent a satisfaction through his body. Since day one, Foggy had slowly been falling for Matt, and here they were, years later, a soaking wet Matt on Foggy's couch as they alternated between kissing and actually talking about feelings for once. It was... perfect, to Foggy.

  
Absolutely perfect.


End file.
